It's Just College,What Could Go Wrong?
by Divina91
Summary: Naruto dropped out of eleventh grade and became a huge rock star. He's made a great living and has everything that he could ever dream of...except for a collage diploma. Will a high and mighty American rocker last in a Universal Japanese collage?OC/OOC
1. College!

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, the song 'Pain' or Three Days Grace...If I did then I'd be one rich teenager...-

Hey it's me, Divina14. You may have heard of me from my other...unfinished stories...I hate to say it but I won't be working on my other stories. I've come to this huge wall in my writing and I can't seem to get over it. I'm writing this new story in hopes of getting my creative juices flowing so that I may attemp to finnish the others. I hope you readers like this story. I'd also like to thank xxpapercutxx for being the best beta ever!!!! - There would be horrible grammar without her!!!

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

Naruto took off his head phones and looked at his manager from the recording box. His manager gave him a thumbs up and Naruto left the room. "So it was good huh?" His manager smirked.

"Of course, perfect like always." Naruto gave him a smile.

"Heh, your too nice Kakashi." Kakashi casually looked down at his nails.

"Though that last bit could use some work..." Naruto snorted.

"Maybe I spoke too soon..." Kakashi chuckled.

"I kid, I kid. It really was good though. I'm sure your fans will love it. Since we've just finnished this album we can start working on a new one." Naruto's smile decreased in size. You see Naruto is a famous singer who goes by the name of Kyuubi. Naruto had always loved singing and writing music. As a young teenager he had performed small gigs at parties and such but never anything big. So one day his friends who had been behind him on his dream of being a singer signed him up for a talent contest. The winner would be signed to a record label and would become famous quick. Not suprisingly Naruto won, blowing the other contestants out of the water. He was that good. That was two years ago in the elenenth grade. Now he was nineteen and had everything he could ever want. He loved making music and wouldn't trade it for the world but Naruto had never finnished school, had never gone to collage. Though he had gotten credits for his senior year by doing work that the teachers sent for him which in turn got him a diploma, Naruto felt that he had left that part of his life hanging. He wanted more than just a highschool diploma...he wanted a college one.

"Kakashi as nice as that sounds, I was hoping that maybe I could go to college..." Kakashi looked shock for a moment but then he smiled.

"I had a feeling that this would happen sooner than later..." It was Naruto's turn to be shocked. How had Kakashi known that he wanted to go back to school?

"How did you..?"

"Because, my last client Obito wanted the same thing. He couldn't stand having worked for something so long and not finnishing it. You two are so much a like. How could I not know?" Naruto smiled brightly.

"So you understand then?"

"Or course. Now the only problem is, which college would you like to attend?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually, I have no clue. I've always been interested in Japanese culture and language. Maybe a college there?"

"Well it just so happens that I know a headmaster at a Universal college in Kyoto. It's Konaha University, a very good school. They teach magors in Japanese coulture and Language. I'm sure Tsunade will be happy to not owe me anything anymore."

"This is great! So when can we go?!" Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's happiness.

"Hold on Naru chan. I have to call her first and before that we have to figure out a way to diguise you so that knowone knows who you are. I can't have you going over there and causing trouble because of your rapid fans, now can I?"

"I guess so, I forgot about them..."

"I'm guessing that it's about 7pm or so over there, so why don't I give her a call now?"

"Really?! Thanks Kakashi!!!" Naruto launched onto Kakashi hugging him. Kakashi returned the hug.

"Of course. I'm glad that you want to go to college." Kakashi pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number of his old friend. It rang twice before she answered.

/Hello?/

"Hi Tsunade! How have ya been?"

/Kakashi? What do you want?/

"Aw come on Tsunade...maybe I just called to catch up...I'm hurt that you think that I'd only call you to ask for something..."

"Well your right, I do want something. I've called to collect on that favor you owe me."

-sigh-/What do you want?/

-smirk-"Well my favorite client Kyuubi would like a spot in your school. He's willing to do anything to get in."

/No way!! Why didn't you say so?! Of course he can come here! Do you know what the other college headmasters will say when they find out that _the_ Kyuubi is going to my school?!/

-sweadrop-"Well that's just the thing...you can't tell anyone...this whole college thing is going to be kept under wraps. Unless you want rabid fans to tear down your school..."

/...fine...But I demand unlimited Cd's and Kyuubi memorabilia!/

-sigh-"Deal..."

/Glad to hear it! Just come down here and I'll have the paper work ready! I can't wait to meet Kyuubi in person!! Now I have things to do so I'll talk to you later. Bye!/

"Bye." Naruto looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"Well?!"

"Your on you way to Konaha University! Your lucky I think the term will be starting soon." Kakashi agin found himself trapped in a tight embrace with Naruto.

"OMG! I love you so much Kakashi!!!"

"Now now Naruto we haven't even gone on an official date yet..."

"Kakashiiii!!!!!!"

Hate it love it? Well either way I'll continue..I'm sure that someone will like it! I hope...

Sasuke: Of course no one liked it! I wasn't even there!

Naruto: How wrong you are! I bet they loved it! For once I'm probably richer than you!

Divina14: Your right! Not only are you a musician but your parents...hmph hmm hmm...

Naruto:(hand over her mouth) You not supposed to say anything!!!

Sasuke: You almost ruined everything with your big mouth!

Kakashi: So, who exactly am I going to end up with?

Divina14: Well you see...hmm hmph..

Naruto and Sasuke: KAKASHI!!!

Kakashi: What?

Tsunade: Morons...please review. It's the equivalent to money. So don't try to leave without paying. Or..(cracks knuckles)...I may have to rough you up! Understand? I thought you would. (smirks)

Review. It's like food, must I starve? 


	2. What a day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Three Days Grace, Incubus, Paloalto, or anything else...except for Naruto's cars!!

Well here is another healthy sized installment of 'It's Just College, What Could Go Wrong?' I hope you enjoy it!!! It would have been up yesterday but I had no time! Oh and I would like to thank xxpapercutxx for being my awsome beta!!! Without her there would be no sentances in this whole thing that make sense...!P No onto the story!!!!

Chapter Two: What a day..

"Aw, Kakashi do we have to?"

"Yes I'm sorry Naruto it has to be done."

"But...but why?!"

"You know why..."

"Is there really no other way?"

"If you don't shut up then I'll cut it all off!"

"Okay jeez...just let me have a few more minutes with it. God how I'll miss you!"

"Naruto, you act as though you won't have any anymore...I'm just changing the color..."

"But Kakashi!!! It's part of what makes me well me...I don't know if I can go on when the color is changed!"

"For crying out loud! It's just hair!!!"

"Yah, but it's my hair! My silky golden sunshine locks of perfection!!!"

-sweatdrops-"Right...well I'm sure that your silky golden sunshine locks of...perfection

will look just as good when they're black!"

"Ok. Just do it already! Pour in the dye and smash my good looks while your at it!!"

"Your being mellow dramatic! It isn't permanent! Right when you leave collage you can get the dye taken out of it!" Kakashi poured the black gooey substance onto Naruto's head and worked it into his hair which was slowly turning black. When he felt that he had gotten all of Naruto's hair evenly he put a shower cap on Naruto's head.

"Hey, what's the cap for?"

"Well we have to let your hair sit for a while for the color to set and I don't want you leaking that mess on the carpet."

"So how long will it take?" Kakashi picked up the box and read.

"Well it'll take three hours..."

"What am I supposed to do for that long?! I can't go anywhere like this!"

"You could always start packing for the trip. I know that you'll probably want to buy some new clothes but I'm sure there are other things you want to take."

"I suppose...then what are you gonna do?"

"Well I heard that the new volume of Icha Icha paradise was out so..."

"Ugh...your such a pervert...how can you read that porn?"

"Naruto I'm appalled! It isn't porn! Those books are a work of art!"

"Art my ass! Every other page is about someone random couple getting it on! Where the hell is the art in that?!"

"Naruto Naruto Naruto...your just too young to understand..."

"..."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Just wash the dye out when the three hours is up, k? Don't forget to set your alarm! Ja!" Kakashi closes the door behind himself.

"...what a character that Kaksahi is...but all in all as a manager..I wouldn't trade him for anyone..." Naruto stood from the chair in his dinning room and went into one of five bathrooms in his mansion to look at his hair. He switched on the light. He frowned. "My poor blonde beauties! What have I done to you?!" Naruto looked away from the mirror and switched off the light before leaving the bathroom. He slowly traveled up the stairs to his bedroom. As Kakashi said he did need to pack. They would be leaving for Kyoto tomorrow. It had been one day since Kakashi had gotten him into Konaha and right after Kakshi had booked them for a flight to Kyoto. Naruto couldn't remember the last flight he had had with other people. You see usually Naruto would take his private jet to fly places but if he arrived at Kyoto in that it might draw attention since the word Kyuubi is printed in bright orange letters on the jet and the jet itself is black...Though leaving behind his, jet, his...hair, and other things was worth it to get a chance to go to college.

Naruto took the big suitcase from his closet, set it on his bed, and opened it. Now what to pack? Naruto went through his closet and tried to pick out some things that he just couldn't live without. Well he really liked that red silk robe so into the suitcase it went. And there was that whit rockstar hoodie, those tight black leather pants, that expensive diamond studded choker, that hat, that shirt, that belt, and so on. It wasn't long before Naruto found his suitcase full. He had packed only the things that he really wanted, though unfortanetly he couldn'd pack anything with the Kyuubi emblam on it. It was really unfortunate! He had some really cool stuff...

Finnishing packing, Naruto decided he was hungry and went down stairs to find something to eat. It had to be something simple though, Naruto was a good cook but..he was also lazy...sometimes and right now was one of those times. There was still an hour left before he could wash out the excess dye so he couldn't go get something. He opened the fridge. He browsed over everything. 'leftover chicken..no. A sandwhich...nah. Leftover pesto gnocci...yes!' He took the plastic container from the fridge and brought it to the counter where he put it into a microwave safe bowl before heating it up. He turned on the small T.V that was in the panaling above the microwave. He flipped through the channels looking for something good on when he sotted the show 'A Haunting' on the discovery channel. Suprisingly enough it's one of his favorite shows. Naruto didn't know what it was but something about ghosts and demons just really caught his interest. The show is about people that tell stories of their runins with ghosts and demons. Soon the microwave went off and he took his food to one of the stools by the counter and ate.

Finally it was time to take out the dye. Naruto stepped into the warm shower and let the water spray over his head. He closed his eyes and stood there letting the water run down his lean body. Naruto picked up a bottle of cinnaman shampoo from the rack in the shower and poured it onto his hand. He lathered the soap into his hair and scrubbed the excess dye out. Streams of dark black water flowed down his body and to the drain. Naruto rinsed the soap from his hair and put in some conditioner. While letting that sit he washed the rest of his body. Naruto stepped out of the shower and towled off his hair and body. He then wrapped the towel around his waste and went to the mirror. He used his hand to wipe of some of the steam and looked at his reflection. To say he was shocked was an understatement. It was so...so black! Though he had to admit it didn't look too bad. "I suppose I can work with this for the time being..." Naruto opened the door and went into his room where he pulled on a pair of red pajama pants. It was eight thirty and he had to get up at five so he thought that he might as well go to sleep now. Naruto jumped into his bed and turnnred off his bedside lamp. Excitement coursed through his veins as he thought about the future.

The next day...

A cloud hangs over,

It's a city by the sea,

I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be, (might be)

Out there and sober as a well for loneliness,

Please do persist girl its time we met and made, a mess

I picture your face in the back of my eyes,

A fire in the attic, a proof of the prize,

Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly,

DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do

Naruto rolled over and slapped the off button on his alarm clock. He had had it specially made to play that song instead of that annoying beep. Naruto really likes Incubus, they are his favorite band. And Anna Molly is his favorite song. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and swung his legs over the side of his bed standing up. He picked up the pile of clothes that he had layed out for himself and went into the bathroom. When he emerged from the bathroom Naruto was wearing a white hoody with a red dragon down the back and a pair of black loose fitting leather pants though they hung in all the right places. Naruto combed through his new black locks with his hand. "Well atleast they work with my style...I guess." He picked up the handle to the suitcase and rolled it out of his room. He was thankful that it had wheels.

What he doesn't know

I'm not going on

I'm not gonna stay this way again

What he doesn't know

I'm not going home for days

'It must be Kakashi. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"

/Hey sleepy head, ya awake?/

-rolls eyes-"Yes I'm ready to go. Are you here yet?"

-smirks- /Of course Naru chan! Do you need help with your bags?/

"No...I'll be out in a minute, k?"

/Okay. Bye./

"Bye." Naruto shoved his cellphone back into his pocket and grabbed his suitcase and laptop bag. He had wanted to take his laptop knowing that it would be needed if he wanted to get through college smoothly. Naruto successfully pulled his suitcase down the stairs and out the door. Naruto turned around and stared lovingly at his home. "I'm gonna miss you..." After locking the door he dropped the keys into his hoody pocket and made his way over to the taxi that Kakashi was brought in. The taxi driver got out of the car and put Naruto's suitcase into the trunk. Naruto decided to let his laptop ride with him figuring that it would be safer. He got into the cab and closed the door. He was off to college...

So what did ya think...JK!!!!! Hah! You though it was over right? Well it isn't!!! I so fooled you!!!! P

It was about a fourty minute drive to the airport. Naruto looked at the clock on his cell phone, it was 6:50, and their flight was in ten minutes! "Kakashi!!! Hurry we're gonna miss the plane!!!!" Kakashi looked at his watch.

"Oh, right..." He put his luggage on the baggage claim and ran with Naruto to the dock so that they could board the plain. Thankfully they made it right on time. After they were settled into their seats Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"I know that somehow us almost missing this flight is your fault...I don't know how but I know that you had something to do with it..." Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"What makes you say that Naru chan?" Naruto turned to face the window.

"...cause I know that it's something you would do."

"..." Soon the plane took off. Naruto sat in his seat looking out the window and listening to his mp3 player.

I'll be coming home

Just to be alone

Cause I know you're not there

And I know that you don't care

I can hardly wait to leave this place

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

This is not a home

I think I'm better off alone

You always disappear

Even when you're here

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a home

By the time you come home

I'm already stoned

You turn off the TV

And you scream at me

I can hardly wait

Till you get off my case

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

This is not a home

I think I'm better off alone

You always disappear

Even when you're here

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a home

I'm better off alone

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

This is not a home

I think I'm better off alone

You always disappear

Even when you're here

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a home

At some point Naruto fell asleep. He smiled his dream was so awsome...

Dream:

Naruto stood at the podium giving his speach about Konaha College. He had his crisp diploma in hand and he wore the traditional green and black gown with a cap on his head to match. A 2010 tag hanging from it. He waved at people before stepping from the podium. At that instant the diploma dissapeared from his hand as did the cap and gown. His fellow college mates turned into black demon shadows. At the podium now stood the devil. The red demon smiled at him showing jaged sharp teeth. "You will never pass college! It's all a pipe dream and nothing more! You'll never accomplish this! EVER!!!" Naruto fell onto his knees and screamed. The 'ever' ecoed through out the darkness as everything faded away into nothingness.

:End dream

Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Well that totally made me feel better...and I so not nervous now..." Naruto looked at Kakashi to see him fast asleep with his little orange book in hand. 'Damn pervert...' Naruto focosed back on the window and noticed that it was night. 'Wow, I slept that long...well I didn't get much sleep last migh considering how excited I was...' Naruto suddenly realized how bad he had to go to the bathroom. He hoped out of his seat and ran to the bathroom as fast as possible. On the way back to his seat his stomach gurgled letting him know how hungry it was. He grabbed a bagel and cream cheese from one of the food carts and went back to his seat. After he finnished the bagel Naruto looked at his watch and it read 5pm. This was a sixteen hour flight which meant that he had sixs hours left on the plane. Sighing Naruto pulled out his laptop and turned it on. Might as well search the net for a while. The six hours passed by slowly with Naruto doing various things like going on the net, listening to music, drawing, drawing on Kakashi's face, Kakashi waking up and yelling at him for it, and eating more food. Naruto was so happy when the plane finally landed. It was eleven o' clock at night. Kakashi had already arranged for them to stay in a vacation house that he had in Kyoto. They hurried off the plane and went to the baggage claim to grab their things. Next stop was to the lot where they kept the cars that had been shipped over on planes. They were going to get Naruto's 'baby' as he liked to call his black Lincon Navigator. He had gotten it last year. It was his only car that hadn't been on MTV's cribs. He had two others, an orange BMW, and a silver Mustang GT. As soon as Naruto saw his car he ran to it. "They didn't hurt you did they? People have to take extra good care of my baby! I wuv you so much!!!" Kakashi looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Uh...Naruto come on we have to hurry and get to the vacation house..." Naruto loaded his and Kakashi's things into the back. Kakashi got into the passanger seat and he drove. Naruto wouldn't let anyone drive his baby. After thirty minutes of arguing about directions the two made it to the house. Naruto parked in the driveway and they unloaded their bags from the suv. Naruto rolled his suitcase up the pathway with his laptop case on his shoulder. Kakashi trailing close behind. Kakashi fisshed for the keys in his pocket before finding them and unlocking the door. "Naruto you can have to any of the rooms you want, just stay clear of the first one on the left..." Naruto picked up his suitcase and brought it upstairs before saying goodnight to Kakashi. He ended up with the first room on the right. He opened his suitcase and changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants too lazy to shower. Naruto jumped into bed and suprisingly enough fell right alseep.

Woo!!! Another chapter complete!!!! So how was it? I thought it was pretty good!!!

Divina14: Naruto you sleep a lot...

Naruto: I guess...this chapter was good though!

Sasuke: It sucked ass! I still wasn't in it...

Divina14: Stop whining! You'll be in the next chapter...

Sasuke: I better be!

Kakashi: I can't believe that Naru chan drew on my face...

Naruto: ...sorry?

Sasuke: Well the stupid author would appriciate if you left her a review...

Divna14: 'm not stupid...

Naruto: I dunno about that...

Kakashi: See ya later!

Review. I'm like a battery more juice(reviews) makes me write faster.


	3. Note: Readers!

Disclaimer: You already know...

No this isn't a chapter...don't you dare touch that back button or rabid bunnies will eat you... Anyway I have decided for the sake of my lovely readers, that I will write a straight version of this story!!!! Yes be amazed!!!! I know that I am!!! (not really) Anyway I'm not sure what staraight pairing I'll use but I can ensure you that it WON'T be NarutoSakura. Between you and me I kinda pretty much hate Sakura...If you've read some of my other work well then you already know. Expect the next update to be soon kinda. (less than a week, maybe two or three days.) I have three projects top do! Who ever knew being a freshman could be so hard... . 

Things to expect in the next chapter(yaoi version)

1. Naruto arriving at Konaha University.

2. Naruto meeting Sasuke

3. One of my OCs that plays Naruto's friend. He'll be visiting our extra special blond!

4. Lots of Naruto smexiness...(maybe...)

Things to expect in the next chapter(straight version):

1. Naruto arriving at Konaha University.

2. Naruto meeting a bunch of new people.

3. One of my OCs who will be Naruto's best friend. He'll be visiting and suprising our extra special blond!!

4. Girls! Maybe one of theses ladies will be Naruto's girlfriend...eventually...if your lucky.

Oh and for both versions...RABID FANGIRLS...AND MAYBE FANBOYS!!!!! WOOO!!!!!

So for my straight version give me some pairing ideas!!! I need them...'cause I can't decide...T-T


	4. Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else...except for Naruto's cars!!

Naruto: She lives!!!

Divina14: Okay...

Sasuke: So you decided to come back...

Divina14: I never left...

Naruto: O.o

Sasuke:... xx

Divina:...O.o

Well here is another healthy sized installment of 'It's Just College, What Could Go Wrong?' I hope you enjoy it!!

Chp 3

Beautiful crystal blue eyes fluttered open. Naruto slowly sat up, and rubbed his eyes. After yawning he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Glancing at the clock Naruto saw that it was 8:35am. He was supposed to meet Tsunade at 10:00am. He searched through his suitcase for something to wear and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water and waited until it become hot before stripping off his pajamas and stepping under the hot spray. Naruto stood there with his eyes closed as the water washed over him, slowly helping him wake up. He opened his eyes and picked up a bottle of bath soap. He squirted some into the palm of his hand and worked it into lather before washing his body.

After his shower Naruto stepped out of the tub and tied a towel around his waist. He then toweled himself off and got dressed. He emerged from the bathroom wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt, a black hooded leather vest with black fur (fake not real, Naruto believes using animal fur is wrong...), and a pair of black leather pants. He picked up his brush and some hair gel before styling his now raven locks into his usual fashion. Naruto looked at the clock again. It was 9:20! He only had 40 minutes to get there and he had no idea where it was. He quickly grabbed his keys before running down the stairs to find Kakashi sitting in the car waiting for him. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi smiled at him.

"Waiting for you of course, now come on we have to get going or we'll be late." Naruto smiled and got into the drivers seat. He turned the key into the ignition and they were off. He was surprised that Kakashi had actually gotten up and was ready before him. Usually the silver haired man was late to everything. Hell he'd probably be late to his own funeral. Then again maybe he was late on purpose just to piss everyone off…who knows…

With little conversation and good directions from Kakashi they soon pulled up to the campus. Naruto stared in awe while keeping his eyes in the road. It was a beautiful school. There were large trees that surrounded the campus kind of like a fence and lush flowers growing on large bushes. Naruto turned onto one of the parking lots. "Tsunade told me that you should park in number 126. That'll be your park for the next four years." Naruto pulled into the park labeled 126.

"When did you find that out?"

"She called me on the plane, you were asleep."

"Oh..." The two got out of the car and headed for the campus office.

With Tsunade the head master of the school…

Tsnunade sat in her chair, awaiting the great Kyuubi's arrival. She was a fan of him but it wasn't for her that she got the memorabilia, it was for her granddaughter; Temari. The girl loved Kyuubi's music. She had every one of his CD's and all of the memorabilia she could afford; which wasn't much. Sure Temari had a job but she couldn't afford her rent and Kyuubi merchandise. Tsunade heard a knock on her door and knew that Kyuubi...er...Naruto had arrived. "Come in." The door opened and in walked her old time friend plus a boy with black hair and peircing blue eyes, who she guessed was Kyuubi. Though he looked kind of funny...she remembered her neice saying that Kyuubi had blond hair... "I thought you had blond hair..." Naruto's right eye twitched. Kakashi smiled and scratched that back of his head sheepishly.

"It would be better if you didn't talk about his hair...he's kind of sensitive about it..."

"See Kakashi!!! I told you!! Why?! My hair was my everything!!!!" Steams of tears came from his eyes as he murmured on about his poor hair. Tsunade stared at him as though he was crazy.

"Okay...well here's your schedule and a map of the school...I'm busy right now so we'll meet later." Kakashi started to push the balling Naruto out of the door. "Oh and Naruto...Welcome to Konoha University." She smiled and he managed to smile back through the tears. Kakashi opened the map and the two began to navigate their way to Naruto's dorm.

With our second main character Sasuke...

A raven haired boy drove into the university's parking lot. He parked his black lamburgini in his assigned space and got out of the car. It was good to be back. Now he wouldn't have to deal with his family for a whole year...though he would have to put up with a room mate. Well that's better than being with family. He smirked at the building, maybe there would be some good looking boys freshman this year. This was the boy's second year. He got his luggage out of the trunk and headed to the administration office. Sasuke walked up to the secretary's desk. "Name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." She looked up at him and blushed as she gave him his schedule. He glared at her. All these girls were the same, always going crazy over his looks and none of them ever realized that he was gay...though then again he never actually went around advertising it...though maybe if he was lucky then he could get a cute boy to do all the advertising for him. Sasuke pulled his luggage toward the dorms, wondering who his room mate might be.

With Naruto...

After getting lost twice Kakashi and Naruto managed to find Naruto's dorm room. Kakashi put the key into the lock and opened the door, What they saw looked like a tiny apartment. They both walked in. There was a living room, dining room, bathroom and two bedrooms. Both bedrooms looked as though no one had been there yet which meant that his room mate had not arrived yet. Naruto began to unpack his things with Kakashi's help. Kakashi started laughing as he pulled something from Naruto's suitcase. It was a little black book filled with numbers. Naruto turned around clueless as to why Kakashi was laughing but then he saw the little black book. He dove at Kakashi trying to get the book back. "Hey gimme that!"

"Oh ho ho! So my little Naruto's a player now is he? Exactly how many of these have you called?" Naruto wrestled Kakashi to the ground trying to get the book back. That's what Sasuke walked in to see. He had entered the dorm apparently unnoticed to find two guys on the ground...doing god knows what...he guessed that one of them was his roommate. He cleared his throat and both men looked up at him. One had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. The other had gray hair and green eyes. Naruto took the moment to steal the book back. He got off the floor and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your room mate. Sorry about that. This is my friend Kakahi...a real jerk if you ask me and he was just leaving. " Naruto pushed Kakashi out the door with many complaints from said man. Naruto came back into the room after he shut the door in Kakashi's face. "So what's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked his room mate over and smirked mentally. He was beautiful. He had skin that was tanned to perfection, beautiful crystal blue eyes and black hair though it did seem a little out of place but otherwise he was perfect. This year just might be interesting thought Sasuke as he went to put his things away in his room. Maybe Naruto could be the solution to all his fan girl problems.

So how was it? Well sorry that it took so long...I got a new computer and I wasn't able to get the chapter that I had already started. I'll be updating soon so don't think that I've forgotten about this story. Oh and I was wondering if anyone would like to be my beta? I don't know what happened to my other one...she never returned my emails...


	5. New friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else...except for Naruto's cars!!

Naruto: Well it's about time you showed up!

Temari: How long must you make everyone wait?!

Sasuke: And...who the hell am I gonna be with?!

Divina15:...

Sasuke: If you say Sakura I WILL kill you!!!!

Divina15: Did I mention that there would be original characters in this story?

Naruto: As long as Temari and I are friends who cares?!

Temari: How sweet...exactly how much am I getting paid for this?

Naruto:P.paid?

Temari: I was just kidding! You know I love you!

Sasuke: Alright can we just start the damn chapter before I barf...

Divina15: I second that...

Naruto: Your the one writing this!

Divina15: True...

Well here is another healthy sized installment of 'It's Just College, What Could Go Wrong?' I hope you enjoy it!!

Chp. 4

Tsunade sat in her office going through papers and making sure that everything was prepared for this school year when the phone rang. "Hello?"

/ Grandma? This is Temari./

"Hey 'mari chan! How are you?"

/I'm fine grandma...but I have a favor to ask of you./

"Is it money again? Cause I haven't forgotten about that 5,000 dollars I lent you last month..."

-sweat drop- /'course not grams! You know how you said that I would always have a place in your school?/

"Where are you taking this...?"

/Well I kinda lost my apartment...and job...well can I attend your school?! You always said that you wanted me to attend collage!/

'Have you lost your damn mind?!"

/Is that a 'no'?/

"Fine...but only because your my favorite grand daughter. However, I expect amazing test scores from you...and perfect grades!"

/That's a little harsh grams...but deal./

"Alright. When will you arrive?"

/heh..heh. Look out the window grams.../ Tsunade sat down the phone and took a peak out of the window. Her left eye twitched.

"TEMARI! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE THIS INSTANT!" Temari sighed. This was going to be a long year...

With Naruto...

Naruto and Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed playing cards. They had talked for a while and found that they both had common likes. They both enjoyed the same music, liked the same foods, and they both had music as majors though Naruto was also majoring in Japanese culture and language. Naruto looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "B.S." Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Would I ever lie to you?" Sasuke picked up the card on top of the pile. "When I said one queen, I meant one queen." The pile of cards was huge and Naruto would have to take them all.

"Damn you Sasuke!!" He threw his cards on the bed and started to pout. "I'm not playing with you anymore!" Sasuke chuckled. This guy was really one of a kind. Suddenly the phone rang. Naruto bounced off the bed. "I've got it!" He picked it up. "Hello, this is Naruto of Sasuke and Naruto's dorm. How may I help you?"

/...you have got to be kidding me.../

"Tsunade?"

/Yes Naruto...it's me. I need both you and Sasuke to come to my office right now./

"It's already the first day and I'm in trouble?!"

/I didn't sa.../

"It honestly wasn't me!Oh god my parents are gonna kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

/NARUTO! YOU AND SASUKE BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE OR YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU WERE JUST IN TROUBLE!!!/

"..."

/Alright then. See you in a few./

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "So who was it?"

"It was Tsunade. She wants us in her office." Both Sasuke and Naruto cleaned up the cards and left in a hurry to Tsunade's office.

With Temari and Tsunade...

"Temari I'm afraid that I don't have time to show you around but I've got a great guide for you!" Right at that moment Naruto burst through the door. "Well that was fast. Nice job gentlemen." Naruto and Sasuke both huffed and puffed trying to catch their breath.

"So what did you want to see us for?" Tsunade smiled.

"Well Sasuke you see, my grand daughter has just arrived and I need someone to show her around and I think that you would be perfect for the job."

"So what am I here for?"

"Well Naruto it's no secret that Sasuke doesn't talk much. You seem pretty talkative and plus I'm sure that you haven't seen the whole campus yet. Now get out...I still have things to do." Naruto, Temari, and a frowning Sasuke left Tsunade's office. He was too talkative...he just liked to have his quiet time...a lot...okay maybe he didn't talk much. Seeing that Sasuke was too busy being Sasuke to say anything Naruto decided to start a conversation. He secretly hated silence.

"Well as you know I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke. So your name is Temari right?"

"Nice to meet you and yes it is."

"I'm so happy to go to this school! Aren't you?"

"Naruto stop being so loud your scaring the poor girl..."

"Well excuse me mister anti social! I'm just trying to be nice!" Sasuke snorted.

"Is that what your call it?"

"Sasuke! Your so...so mean!!" Temari laughed. Both boys soon joined in. Maybe going to this school wouldn't be so bad. So they went on showing Temari the campus and talking. It was almost as if they had known each other forever.

Next Day...

Ring.Ring. Naruto rolled over and hugged his pillow closer to his body. RING! RING! Naruto almost fell out of bed as the alarm on his clock dramatically escalated in sound. He reached over to the clock and turned off the alarm. He sat up and the blankets pooled at his waist. Today was his first day of collage. To say that he wasn't excited would be a lie. Naruto couldn't believe that this was happening...or maybe it was some sick dream? He pinched himself...okay it wasn't. Naruto jumped out of his bed and grabbed his stuff for the bathroom. He opened his door slowly trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake up Sasuke if he was still asleep. Naruto had set his alarm clock to wake him up an hour and a half before his first period started so he would have a bit of time to get out of sleep mode. Naruto slowly walked to the bathroom, his excitement just couldn't beat his tiredness. Naruto shut the door behind him and turned on the shower and then proceeded to strip off his clothes. When the water hot him Naruto became more alert and a bit more awake. He quickly washed his body and hair. Naruto knew that there was only so much water. He didn't want to steal it all from Sasuke. He cleared some of the fog off the mirror and looked into it. He stared hard at his hair and noticed a bit of blond starting to sneak it's way through. Well he'd have to die his hair again really soon...but how to go about it without Sasuke finding out...well he'd worry about that later. He dressed himself in a blue musle shirt and some black leather pants with chains. For some reason he felt like wearing leather today. Naruto collected his things in the bathroom and opened the door letting the leftover steam pour out. He saw a groggy looking Sasuke standing there holding what looked to be his bathroom stuff. "Good morning Sasuke. Sorry if you were waiting for a long time." Sasuke scratched his stomach.

"It's fine. Oh and 'morning." Sasuke walked past Naruto and into the the bathroom. Naruto put his stuff away and proceeded to make break fast. He decided to make enough for Sasuke just in case he wanted some. Naruto opened the fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon. He and Sasuke had went shopping after hanging out with Temari for a while. Naruto pulled out all the cooking utensils he would need and set out to make breakfast.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom and noticed a delicious smell in the air. Smell ed like Naruto had cooked himself some breakfast. Sasuke's stomach growled. He would make himself something too, if only he knew how to cook. After putting his stuff away Sasuke went into the kitchen and saw Naruto sitting at the table eating. Sasuke almost started drooling, it was just bacon and eggs but it looked so good. Naruto chuckled. "I made you breakfast too Sasuke. I thought you might be hungry." Sasuke thanked whatever god had made this happen and Naruto of course.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Of Course." Sasuke sat down and started eating. It was so good.

"This is great Naruto!"

"Nah...I bet you cook way better right?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"I can't even boil water..."

"...are you serious?"

"..."

"Sasuke...that's just...so sad..."

"...shut up." Naruto laughed. Well it looked like he would be their master chef for the next year or two. Naruto didn't mind though, he loved to cook for people.

After finishing breakfast Naruto and Sasuke headed for class. Today was the day that they received their syllabus from each class and then went home. Surprisingly they shared three classes with Temari, both of them having the same schedule which was kind of weird...but whatever Sasuke and Temari were Naruto's only friends anyway...and he was pretty sure that the same thing went for them too, but maybe not Sasuke, since he had went to Konaha last year. After classes Naruto and Sasuke met up with Temari and they all went to lunch. They went to this little cafe near by called Ichiraku. It was a very calm place, the three mentally decided that they would come here more often. They talked as they ate their food, Naruto glanced out the window, a true smile on his face. He had never really had time to have lots of friends and he hoped that moments like these would never end.

I know I know it was horrible...but I'll be updating sometime after June 8th(when my school gets out). So as a prize for waiting for me this long I've drawn some art! I hope ya like it.

Art: http ://s70 .photobucket .com/albums /i87/ Divina14/ (remove the spaces)


End file.
